dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
A Hero is Bored
A Hero is Bored '''is the very first quest in the Dragon Egg Saga and the prologue of DragonFable. '''Location: Log in for the first time -> Book 1/Book 2 Book of Lore -> Book 1 -> A Hero is Bored... -> Book 1/Book 2 Falconreach (Books 1 and 2) -> Twilly -> Back to Dragon Egg Saga -> Introduction Level/Quest/Items required: None Release Date: October 6th, 2006 Scaled Yes/No: Yes Objective Objective Incomplete: Your origins are a mystery, but your legend begins here in the forest of Oaklore! # Defeat Gorillaphant. Objective Complete: ''Your origins are a mystery, but your legends begins here in the forest of Oaklore!'' 'Monsters' *Gorillaphant (x1) 'Characters' * The Hero *Lady Celestia (known as Priestess) *Twilly *Gorillaphant *Dragon Dialogue :''' It is the perfect day for adventure. Great things are coming my way... '''I can just feel it! *A Flying Dragon lands on the ground below the hill so that only his head can be seen* :''' '''A Dragon?! :' *thinks* I thought level characters were supposed to start off fighting rats or something easy! ''*The Dragon roars* ''': *thinks* Here it comes... the Dragon is about to attack! Time to test my skills as a ! *The Dragon places his head on the ground, allowing Twilly to climb up and come down to the ground* Hiyas! The path is clear Priestess! Please pardon us friend, we are just passing through. *The Priestess and Twilly continue on their way to the east* :''' ? '''Dragon: I REALLY SHOULD JUST EAT THIS ADVENTURER NOW. IT WOULD SAVE ME A LOT OF TROUBLE IN 30 OR SO LEVELS. Dragon: GRRRRR.... BUT SHE DID MAKE ME PROMISE. Dragon: SEE YOU IN ABOUT 30 LEVELS... HA HA HA HA HA HA! *The Dragon takes off into the air and leaves the area* :' What was all ''that about!? (And do I at least get experience points for sitting through this?) +10 Bonus XP ''': Woah... thanks! Found 20 GOLD! Oh my. Who put this carpet in the middle of the forest? Oh noes! That is not a carpet Priestess... it is a Gorrillaphant! RAWR! I will protect your Priestess!! Offer to Help! or Punt it back... Plot The Hero stands on a cliff, admiring the start of a new adventure. Suddenly, a dragon rushes past the Hero, who looks up in shock as it aims for the sky and lands back down to face the Hero. He/She wonders why he/she isn't starting with easy opponents, but decideS to use this as a chance to test their skills. The dragon lowers its head down, revealing the Priestess Celestia, who is carrying a black box, and Twilly, a red moglin. They walk past the Hero. The dragon raises it head again and leaves, planning on devouring the adventurer after 30 levels. The Hero proceeds to leave where he/she stood, and sets off in the forest after the Priestess and Twilly. The Priestess notices a "carpet" on the ground, but Twilly identifies it as a Gorillaphant, who endangers the Priestess. The moglin attempts to fend it off, but is only knocked back to the Hero. The Hero makes the choice of either fighting alone or letting Twilly help, and eventually defeats the Gorillaphant. The Priestess thanks the Hero, (though Twilly reveals the details) and asks if they would tell Captain Rolith in Oaklore Keep that she and Twilly would be taking the shortcut. Before they cross paths, Twilly reveals some foretelling information, unknown to The Hero. Nonetheless the Hero continues to Oaklore. TriviaCategory:Dragon Egg Saga * The quest name "A Hero is Bored" ''parodies ''"A Hero is Born" as seen at the beginning when it first displays a "A Hero is Born" ''but the ''"born" is scratched out and is replaced with "bored". * After the first conversation between The Hero, Lady Celestia, Twilly and the Dragon, you are freely given +10 XP. * Once leaving the first area, in the second area, there is a small shiny bag of Gold, containing +20 pieces of Gold. It is advisable to collect this. However, it is to your choice not to collect this. * It appears to be that originally there would be a reward called the "Shiny Gourd". There is very little information regarding this quest reward. Aside from the Shiny Gourd, there is no other reward to this quest. Category:Quests Category:The Orb Saga Category:Prologue Category:Dragon Egg Saga Category:DragonFable Storyline